


Patiently, Quietly, Faithfully

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [39]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Android Elijah Kamski, Android Hank Anderson, Cunnilingus, F/M, Human Original Chloe | RT600, Meet Kamski Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Mildly Dubious Consent, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “I want you to do something for me, Elijah.”





	Patiently, Quietly, Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> 74\. In/By a Swimming Pool  
> Title from Worship by Lizzo  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> For San

“By the way,” Chloe calls out before Hank can walk through the door. “I always leave an emergency exit in my programs.” Hank’s footsteps freeze. “You never know.” Chloe doesn’t get an answer before the footsteps pick back up and the door slides shut. Chloe sighs, some the tension leaving her shoulders.

The Elijahs in the pool are watching her, and she waves her hand. “You two can go. I need time.” They climb out of the pool, each grabbing a towel, and leave the room. Chloe feels full of nervous energy, unsure of what’s to come. Her hands shake, and she can’t take it. She looks down at the pistol still in her hands. She’d put this pistol into another android’s hands, and given it the opportunity to kill her most prized creation. She releases the magazine and throws both it and the gun itself across the room, satisfied when she hears the clatter of them hit the floor.

“Elijah.”

Elijah, the original Elijah, Chloe’s first and favorite, comes back into the room. “Yes, Chloe?” She beckons him over, and he comes. His LED is a calm, steady blue. Chloe brushes her thumb over it.

“Do you know what happened, Elijah?” she asks. Elijah’s LED cycles yellow once before settling again.

“You asked the HK800 to shoot me, and he refused,” Elijah recites.

Chloe shakes her head. “Yes, that’s what happened, but what was… intriguing, about it?”

“The HK800-”

“Hank.”

“Hank… acted… like a deviant.” Elijah seems to struggle with the concept. It isn’t often Chloe makes him think like this, so she isn’t surprised. As far as she’s aware, Elijah isn’t deviant, so the concept of deviancy applied to those around him isn’t fully understood.

“But?” she prompts.

“But he doesn’t register as a deviant.”

“Very good.” She brushes her knuckles across his cheek. “I’m very glad he chose not to shoot you, Elijah. Do you know why?”

Elijah’s brows furrow for a second. “No. Why?”

“Because I love you.”

Chloe runs her hand from his face to his arm. His skin is soft, smooth. Even for such an antiquated model, he feels just as real as the newest ones. She takes his hand, leading him to one of the armchairs facing out on the lake. Chloe guides him to kneel in front of it as she takes a seat, encouraging him to move forward so he’s between her legs. “I want you to do something for me, Elijah.” She unties her robe to let it fall open, lifts her hips to slide off her bikini bottom. 

Elijah opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, waiting for Chloe to let him begin. She reaches over for a tablet on the table next to her, turning it on and finding something to read. Chloe rests one hand on Elijah’s head, pulling him down to her center until his mouth and tongue are on her. “Just keep me warm for right now,” she instructs, turning to her tablet.

Elijah may not be a Traci or have programming anywhere near them, but he’s got years of learning Chloe’s preferences. His tongue is gentle as he laps at her folds, avoiding her clit so she doesn’t get too worked up too fast. It’s hard for her to focus, anyway. Elijah, this Elijah, is gorgeous. He’s still got the full head of soft brown hair, currently tied up but still shoulder-length, unlike the newer models with their undercuts. He has deep blue eyes that look up at Chloe for approval when his tongue teases at her entrance, pushing in when she nods.

Chloe moans softly, curling her fingers in Elijah’s hair. He’s got the barest hint of stubble, something she only once mentioned she liked that he’d kept ever since. She loves the way it scratches against her thighs and pussy, an added layer of stimulation.

She gives up on reading, tossing the tablet aside to bury her other hand in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. She drapes her legs over his shoulders, and Elijah moves his mouth upward to start nipping and licking at her clit. He only gives her a light scrape of teeth and she tugs on his hair. “Don’t tease me, Elijah,” she warns, and she swears he smiles against her cunt.

It feels like Chloe’s breath is knocked out of her when his teeth clamp down around her clit and he sucks. Her back arches off the chair and one of Elijah’s hands leaves her thigh to support her, android strength holding her up with little effort. Elijah puts his whole into pleasing her, pressing two fingers into her as he laps at her clit, and that does it. Chloe snaps, convulsing around his fingers as her orgasm tears through her.

Elijah keeps licking her through it as she cools down, stopping when she whines and tugs his face away from her. She pulls her shaking legs off of him and leans down, pulling his face up for a kiss. All she can taste is herself, maybe a faint chemically taste of his thirium-based saliva if she really looks for it. Chloe breaks the kiss, leaning her forehead against Elijah’s. 

“Thank you, Elijah.”

Elijah gives her the demure smile he was programmed with. “Of course, Chloe.”

Chloe sighs. “Elijah?”

“Yes, Chloe?”

“Do you ever find yourself having… deviant thoughts?”

Elijah cocks his head to the side, LED yellow again. “I’m… not sure. Why do you ask?”

Chloe presses a soft kiss to the little yellow circle. “Just wondering.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [gayngels-and-colors](https://gayngels-and-colors.tumblr.com) or [100kinks](https://100kinks.tumblr.com)


End file.
